elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frostcrag Spire (Location)
Frostcrag Spire is located high in the Jerall Mountains east of Bruma. It becomes a home for the Hero when the quest "Frostcrag Spire" has been completed. This large magnificent tower comes with the official plug-in Wizard's Tower. Frostcrag Spire Main Level Just inside the entrance of the tower is the Tower main level, which features an Altar of Enchanting, an Altar of Spellmaking, and the Atronach Altar located on a raised platform in the main room. A library is tucked into the left and right sides of the main room. A portal to the Vault is located on the left side of the main room and another portal to the Living Area is located on the right side of the main room. When first entering the tower, most of the main level is hidden behind a false wall. The Frostcrag Spire Memoirs are sitting on a frost atronach hand sticking up in the middle of the foyer. Picking up the memoirs causes four devices on each side of the foyer to rise up out of the floor and the false wall to open, revealing the rest of the main level of the tower. Main Level Gallery Frostcrag Spire entrance.png|Entrance Frostcrag Spire altars.png|Frostcrag Altars Frostcrag Spire Library Left.png|Frostcrag Library left side Frostcrag Spire Library Right.png|Frostcrag Library right side Frostcrag Spire Living Area The Living Area houses the bedroom, alchemy lab, and garden. The bedroom contains a bed, chest, and bookshelf. There is a skill book located on the bookshelf, A Game at Dinner. The alchemy lab contains apparatuses and a cupboard. The garden contains an assortment of alchemical ingredients, including Oblivion-native herbs and a nirnroot. A portal to the Main Level is located to next to the bedroom and another portal to the top of the tower is located next to the alchemy lab. The door to the balcony, with portals to all of the Mages Guild halls, including Kvatch, and the Arcane University, is across from the garden. Once all of the upgrades are purchased, the Pentamagic Loop will spawn in a jewelry box on the bookshelf. Living Area Gallery Frostcrag Spire Gardens.png|Frostcrag Garden Frostcrag Spire Bedroom.png|Frostcrag Bedroom View Frostcrag Spire.png|View with Imperial City on the left Frostcrag Spire Vault The Vault houses numerous chests and a wine cellar, guarded by several imps called vault guardians. The wine cellar contains a wine rack and several barrels. On top of the wine rack in the Vault, a bottle of Shadowbanish Wine can be found. Lennasaan and Rindsey's tombstones are located in a corner of the Vault. A portal to the Main level is located in the center of the Vault. Vault Gallery Frostcrag Spire Vaults.png|Frostcrag Vaults Frostcrag Spire Vaults Vinecellar.png|Wine cellar in the Vaults Trivia *When fast traveling to Frostcrag Spire, occasionally there will be a flame atronach and a mage outside the spire. *The nirnroot in the garden does not respawn, unlike the other plants there. Appearances * Wizard's Tower ru:Шпиль Фросткрег (локация) Category:Oblivion: Settlements Category:Oblivion: Jerall Mountains Locations Category:Wizard's Tower